islandparadisefandomcom-20200215-history
Tiki Wheel
The Tiki Wheel is an automatic daily pop-up players see. The wheel is overseen by Terry, the Floating Tiki Head. Two Coconut Trees are poking out from behind, and two Tiki Torchs are on either side. Players can only spin the wheel if they like Island Paradise (formerly known as "Become a Fan"http://www.facebook.com/help/?faq=17167), otherwise if they click to spin when they do not Like Island Paradise, they will be redirected to the application page where they have to click the "Like" button. Note: If the Tiki Wheel does not pop up when you first open the game, you may just have to refresh several times. It is preferable to open the link via a Bookmark, rather than clicking an Adoption post since the pop-ups would layer and the Tiki Wheel may be lost. How to Play To play, players just have to click the large red "SPIN!" button on the crate with the giant green arrow pointing down at it. You can play once a day to receive coins, Mystic Bananas, Meteor Credits or the Jackpot. It does not cost you anything to play. Prizes are awarded randomly. When the wheel finishes its spin, the prize that the two red pointers are pointing to, or the prize that appears uppermost on the wheel, is the prize the player wins for the day. It is advised to quickly take note of the number of coins, Mystic Bananas and Meteor Credits a player has just prior to hitting the "SPIN!" button, as the amount is added the moment the wheel stops spinning, not when the animated math is done, and not when you click the green check mark button to make the pop-up go away. It is also a good idea to take note just in case the totals do not add up correctly. In the case that totals do not add up correctly, you will have to contact Support and tell them exactly how much you are missing. Players can also choose to hit the red X in the corner or the grey "Skip" button if they decide they don't want to play. If you do that, there is no way to "summon" the wheel back for that day, better luck tomorrow. Prizes Players can win different coin and Meteor Credit amounts, or they can win the Jackpot. Prizes are awarded the moment the wheel stops spinning, not when the animated math is completed and not when you click the green check mark. They are awarded randomly, so you cannot pick what prize you want. Coin prizes are the most common, since they, first and foremost, have the most spots on the wheel. Meteor Credit prizes are rare, since they have a smaller number of places on the wheel than the coins. Landing on the Mystery Box/Question Mark gives you a random prize from the wheel. The Jackpot itself is ultra rare, since it has only one spot on the wheel. The wheel displays twelve zones, six of which are coins, but this is misleading as the chance for the wheel to land on each zone differs. The chance for the wheel to land on one of the coin zones should be 1/12 for each zone but it is much greater. The chance for it to land on one of the two MC zones is not 2/12, but much lower. An update on March 17, 2011 made the prizes available depended upon your level. The coin and MC prizes increase every 10 levels. See the chart below for the amounts you can expect for your level. Other prizes: Mystery Box/Question Mark- Random Prize* Jackpot- Panda and an achievement Note: You only unlock the achievement the first time you get the Jackpot. If you get it more than once, you will still only have 1 achievement. *If you have a multiplier it will multipliy the number of prizes you get. The prizes you receive can be different and include various amounts of experience, coins, Meteor Credits, Mystic Bananas, Tiki Potions, and Fertilizer. Ex. You have the 4x multilplier. You can receive 100 c, 15 MC, 300 c, and 100 Mystic Bananas which is four different prizes. Increasing Prizes By spinning the wheel for many consecutive days, whatever you prize win from the wheel will be multiplied by a factor. If you miss a day, your progress will be reset back to the beginning. The exception is the Jackpot. Even if you hit the Jackpot on a day with a x4 multiplier, you will only get one Panda and one achievement. The message right above the bar that shows the multiplication factor says, "Come back every day to increase your prize!". This does not mean that the base prize each day will go up. What the wheel lands on is random, but the increase it describes is the multiplication factor in the chart below. For example, if you were on day 3 spin, and you landed on 100 MC, you'll receive 200 MC because 100 MC is multiplied by a factor of 2. Achievements Players get the Habitual Spinner achievement for spinning the wheel for 7 consecutive days. They can also get the Lucky Spin achievement for spinning the wheel and winning the Jackpot. Trivia *When the Habitual Spinner achievement was first put out (the Tiki Wheel was not yet even released), it required 10 consecutive spins. *VPN, Meteor Games' prior game, had a daily wheel as well. It was called the Wheel of Cats. Gallery of Pictures File:Habitual_Spinner.gif|The Habitual Spinner achievement. File:Lucky_Spin.gif|The Lucky Spin achievement. References Category:Game Play & Rules Category:MC